A walk to Remember Dramione Style
by xsunnyforlifex
Summary: Based on the movie.
1. Chapter 1

A Walk to Remember – Dramione style

Trailer:

Draco Malfoy (Landon Carter) was heading nowhere, fast. It's a miracle how he managed to get the position of Head Boy.

Draco, in the headmaster's office

"What are you going to do, expel me?"

"It's time for you to start spending time with other people. Don't blow it Draco."

Hermione Granger (Jamie Sullivan) knew exactly who she was.

Now, two people who had nothing in common had everything to learn from each other.

"Draco Malfoy is asking me for help?"

"Please"

"Okay"

"You're helping Malfoy?" asked Ron.

"Ron, I'm not a child." replied Hermione.

"Well, it's him I don't trust, not you."

"Draco, where've you been, it's like you don't even have time for you're real friends anymore." asked Blaise.

"Hey Malfoy, so I'll see you after class?"

"In your dreams Granger." Hermione walks away, disappointed.

"This girl is changing you Draco, and you don't even know it" Blaise said.

"Hermione, open the door!"

"Listen Hermione, I was hoping we could - "

" … be secret friends" Hermione finished for him, smiling.

"Exactly, it's like you were reading my mind." Draco said, relieved.

"Great. Maybe you could read mine." Hermione said before turning angry, and closes the door on him.

A while later

"Hermione, I miss spending time with you."

"Prove it!" Hermione stated nonchalantly.

A rumor spreads around about how Draco is trying to add Hermione onto his list of conquests.

Hermione, in tears, runs from the Great Hall and accidentally into Draco as well"

"This is about me, not you" Draco said, while his friends are laughing their a**es off.

Draco approaches his group of friends, particularly Theo Nott, and punches him across the face.

Hermione runs away, scared out of her mind.

Nott, in pain, cries out "We're through!"

Hermione tries to avoid Draco, but he eventually finds her.

"Maybe you're just too scared that someone might actually want to be with you."

"And why would that scare me?"

"Because you want to be with me too"

"You know I was getting along with everything just fine, and then you happened."

Draco confronts Ron and Harry

"I'm not going anywhere, please tell Hermione that. She makes me want to be a better person."

After they made up

"I might kiss you"

"I might be bad at it"

"That's not possible"

Hope you enjoyed this trailer. I shall start the story really soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy, a well known Slytherin bad boy, was always up to no good. He used his head boy privileges to bully everyone else in the school except the other prefects and the Head Girl, Hermione Granger. One day, as a bunch of 4th year girls were heading up to their dormitory:

"Girls, what are you doing roaming about the castle? 40 points from Gryffindor!" Draco stated quite happily.

The girls were astonished. "But we were only on our way back to our common room. We weren't do anything wrong." One girl said.

Draco smirked: "Another 20 points for talking back to the Head Boy!"

The girls, frightened that they already cost their house 60 points, ran back to their dormitories.

Malfoy heard footsteps and was about to yet deduct another 40 points.

"40 points from – "

"Mr. Malfoy! What on earth are you deducting that many points for?! You're abusing your Head Boy Powers! I think you and the headmaster need to have a little chat. Off you go." Explained McGonagall.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, it seems as if someone has been abusing their leadership abilities." Dumbledore said.

"So what? What are you going to do, expel me? I'm Head Boy so I can deduct as many points as I want." Draco stated indignantly.

"It seems as though you like being in charge, yes?" asked Dumbledore.

"Duh! Who doesn't?"

"I'm afraid you won't if you keep on doing this. As a matter of fact, since you like it so much, I'm putting you as co-organizer of the Fall Ball. You will be working alongside the Head girl in organizing and coordinating the dance. Also, you will be tutoring some of the first years every Saturday in Hogsmeade. Your grades are slipping too. This is your last chance Draco. If I were you, I'd hang out with some different people. Don't blow it Draco."

"Yes sir" Draco muttered and left.

_Co – organize the dance with Granger?! Bloody hell what have I gotten myself into?_ Thought Draco.

With his friends

"So what did Dumbledore want?" Blaise asked.

"Basically, he was saying I was a power hungry dictator and now because of it, I am the co – organizer of the Fall Ball with Granger."

"Speaking of the devil, here she is, with the same ugly hairstyle. I like what you've done with your hair Granger." Pansy said.

"Thanks" Hermione said as she walked past.

At the ball

"Okay so basically I thought that it be best to divide and conquer. So I want two people working on each thing that needs to be done." Hermione said.

Draco interrupted: "Hey Granger, who died and made you boss?"

"Well seeing how I am Head Girl, and you didn't want anything to do with this anyways, I thought I'd be logical for me to be in charge." Hermione replied.

"But I'm Head Boy, I get to do the bossing around too."

"Do you actually think that being Head Boy is about bossing people around? You're Head Boy, which means you're supposed to act as a role model, not some power hungry dictator."*sighs* "And seeing as how there is no one left to work with, you're stuck with me." Hermione said

"Fine, what do I do?" Draco asked, in defeat.

"Well I'm making posters and banners, so maybe grab a brush and start making the poster." Hermione said.

Draco obliges. Meanwhile his friends walk in to insult Hermione

"Hey Granger, how come Draco does all of the hard work" Nott asked mockingly.

"Because you guys are bigger wimps than he is, that's why." Hermione replied nonchalantly.

Nott didn't seem amused, and turned to Draco. "C'mon man, let's get out of here."

"I can't I have to help." Draco said monotonously.

"Alright fine, let's get out of here." Nott said.

"Draco wake up, we have tutoring at Hogsmeade!" Hermione said.

Draco opens the door and they walk to Hogsmeade together saying nothing.

"Okay lets try this again, when you want to lift something up, you say what? What do you think" Draco asked.

His student is fed up. "I think this is bullsh*t!" Hermione looks up and over at Draco.

"Yeah, that makes two of us." Draco muttered.

On the way back, Hermione catches up to Draco to talk to him.

"I saw you back there with Louis. I know it can be difficult. But maybe you should try backing into it from somewhere else." Hermione said, trying to be helpful.

"Oh what do you know, everything about you is books and studying." Draco said with no emotion.

Hermione sighed. "Please don't pretend you know me."

"Oh but I do Granger. We have all the same classes since we've been at Hogwarts. You're Hermione Granger. You sit with the weasel and pothead. You tutor for fun, and wear the same shoes every day. How does that sound?"

"Thoroughly predictable." Hermione replied. "Nothing I haven't heard before."

"You don't care what people think about you?" Draco asked.

"Nope, don't see a need to." Replied Hermione.

They continued their journey back in silence. As soon as they got back to the castle, Draco pulled out his invisibility cloak and put it on. Hermione shook her head and walked away.

At the ball

"Everything is coming along great! You guys are doing great work! Keep it up and we'll be done before you know it!" Hermione exclaimed proudly.

"Headmaster, you wanted to see me?" Draco asked.

"Ah Draco. I have seen major improvement on your part. However, I am concerned about your slipping grades. I suggest getting help or you may lose your position as Head Boy." Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir." Draco said.

Draco struggles to pull his grades up and finally decides to ask Hermione for help.

"Hey Hermione, I could really use some help with my classes.

"Draco Malfoy is asking me for help?"

"Yes I am"

"Alright fine. But on one condition – don't fall in love with me."

"You won't have to worry about that." Draco said.

"You're helping Malfoy?" asked Ron and Harry

"Guys, I'm not a child."

"Its not you I'm worried about, it's him. Just be safe Hermione." Said Harry.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be fine."

After class in the heads dorm.

"Okay this is really simple. To conjure the patronus, you say…."

"I really have no idea" asked Draco.

"It's expecto patronum. Just remember that part of the word is in it for this spell, which makes it really easy to remember. It's conjuring it that'll be relatively difficult."

"Uh… okay. I'll try it."

A couple days later:

"Draco, where've you been? It's like you don't have time to spend with your friends anymore." Asked Blaise.

"Sorry, I've been busy lately, with all the organizing and pulling up my grades and everything."

Hermione approaches Draco and his friends.

"Hey Malfoy, so I'll see you after class?"

"In your dreams Granger." Hermione walks away, slightly disappointed.

After class, Draco goes to Hermione's room.

"Hey Hermione"

Hermione opens the door, glares at him, then shuts the door.

"Hermione, open the door!"

"What do you want?"

"You're not in a good mood" Draco noticed.

"That's been well spotted. Nothing gets past you."

"Listen Hermione I was hoping you could help me prepare for my test in a few days. If I pass it, then my grades will go up."

"Uh huh… but just not so anybody knows right? Like we could be secret friends" Hermione said, smiling.

"Exactly, it's like you were reading my mind." Draco said, relieved.

"Great. Maybe you could read mine." Hermione said before turning angry.

"Hermione wait, I can't just be your friend."

"Draco, I thought you changed. But you're still the same person I've know for 7 years. I was extremely wrong." Hermione said, and closes the door on him.

One month later, the ball is ready.

Draco is at the ball looking around for Hermione but could not find her. Dumbledore calls him up for an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you our Head Girl, Hermione Granger, who made this all possible. Draco looks up as the doors to the Great Hall opens, presenting an even more beautiful Hermione Granger. Draco is awestruck by how beautiful she looks.

"And now the Head Boy and Head Girl will share the first dance together." Dumbledore says as the two heads move to the center of the Great Hall.

"You look beautiful Hermione." Draco said.

"Thank you. You look handsome yourself." Hermione replied softly.

"I'm sorry Hermione."

"For what?"

"The way I've been treating you."

"It's okay. I don't want the past to put a barrier between our relationship. I mean we are heads and we should act accordingly." Hermione looks up at him. Draco kisses her, despite the eyes of many looking at him and to the dismay of Pansy.

After the ball, the whole school's atmosphere changed. Everyone is simply staring at Draco as he looks for Hermione. He finally finds her in the library and sits down next to her.

"People can see" replied Hermione.

"And that would ruin your reputation how?"

"I'm trying here Hermione. Maybe I miss spending time with you. Maybe you inspire me."

"That's bull"

"Which part?"

"All of it."

"Well its not."

"Prove it." Said Hermione. Hermione leaves the library. Draco follows.

"Hermione!"

"You don't know the first thing about being someone's friend!"

"I don't want to just be your friend."

"You don't know what you want."

"Neither do you. Maybe you're just too scared that someone might actually want to be with you." Draco said

"And why would that scare me?" asked Hermione.

"Because you want to be with me too!"

Hermione leaves in a hurry, leaving Draco all by himself.

Later that night, Draco goes over to Hermione's room.

"I got you something."

"Thank you."

"So, I'll see you in class."

"Bye"

Later that day, Pansy devises up a plan. She starts a rumor that Draco is only pretending to like Hermione so he could get some action. Hermione walks into the cafeteria and Pansy approaches her.

"So Granger, is it true that Draco only wanted you for sex?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's all over school. I had no idea you were like that." Hermione looks around to see everyone except for Ron and Harry laughing at her. She turns around to run, only to run into Draco.

"This is about me, not you" Draco said, while his friends are laughing their a**es off.

Draco approaches his group of friends, particularly Theo Nott, and punches him across the face. Hermione runs away, scared out of her mind.

Nott, in pain, cries out "We're through! You made a big mistake!"

Draco and Hermione walk out of the Great Hall. Pansy watches, hurt by Draco's actions.

Draco walks her to her room.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go out with me?"

"Um…. Sure"

"Great, then I'll pick you up at 6." Hermione nods and heads to her room.

"Draco where are you taking me?"

"Here", he said, pointing at Venice, one of the finest restaurants in town.

"Wow, this is amazing. Are you sure this is okay?"

"Of course, only the finest for my finest." Hermione blushes.

"Thank you. I had a great time."

"Me too. And - "

"And what?"

"And I might kiss you"

"I might be bad at it"

"That's not possible"

"I love you Hermione." Hermione frowns.

"Now would be the time to say something." Draco said, nervous.

"I told you not to fall in love with me."

They kiss again.

The next day, when class began, they walked to class holding hands, drawing the attention of everyone.

Harry and Ron approach Hermione

"Hermione, this has gone on long enough. You two act like you guys are - " Harry began.

"In love? Why can't you be happy for me. I love him."

"Then be fair to him Hermione, before things get worse." Ron said.

On the second date.

"Are you going to apply for any training to become an auror or healer?" Draco asked.

" I'm not going to apply."

"Oh so you're going to rest for a while before applying."

"No Draco, I'm sick."

"Oh then I'll take you back to Hogwarts, you'll feel better in not time."

"DRACO! I'm sick, as in I have Leukemia."

"No that's not possible. You're perfect."

"No no, I found out two years ago, and stopped responding to treatment."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"The healers told me to live life as I normally could. I didn't want anybody looking at me weirdly."

"Not even me?" Draco was furious.

"Especially you!" Hermione said, on the verge of tears. "You know I was getting along with everything just fine, and you happened." Hermione started crying and ran away.

Draco I so furious that he kicks a nearby trashcan.

A few days later he meets up with Blaise.

"Hey mate, how's it been with Hermione."

"Not so good. She's really sick and its killing me because I can't do anything to help her."

"Oh. Well don't worry. She looks like a strong girl. I'm sure you two will get through it. She's changed you for the better."

"Thanks man."

Everyday Ron, Harry, and Draco leave flowers for Hermione.

Hermione confronts Draco about how much he's done to help her.

"I'm so sorry. I really should have told you sooner."

"No I made you do different things. I kept you up - "

"No, if anything, you've kept me healthy longer."

"Are you scared?"

"I'm terrified….. terrified of losing you."

"Oh! That'll never happen. NEVER!"

They hug intensely.

During the next few months, they spent tons of time together.

Draco, in his spare time, was working on a surprise for Hermione and making a huge racket.

Ron and Harry were visiting Hermione and catching up. They observed that Hermione didn't look so good. They were right, as Hermione fainted. Ron apparated her to St. Mungos while Harry went to find Draco.

"Draco, mate, you've got to come to St. Mungos with me."

"Why what happened?"

"Hermione fain -" but before Harry could finish what he was saying. Draco grabbed him and apparated him to St. Mungos, where he found Hermione.

All through Hermione's hospitalization, Draco never left her side.

Harry and Ron decided to have a fundraiser to help Hermione attack the medical bills. Everyone was very generous. Even Pansy donated 5 galleons. The teachers were even more charitable. But none could beat Draco's charity of 100,000 galleons.

After Hermione's recovery, Draco asked her to marry him and they got married where Hermione's parents did. Unfortunately for Hermione, she passed away the summer after they got married. Now, Draco is a high level auror and great friends with his co-workers Harry and Ron.

The End.

Granted, it's not the best story, but I think I did okay on it. Reviews would be appreciated, but I'm not like those review hunters. If you do leave one, that would be appreciated, but it's not required.


End file.
